x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Shadowed Past * Grim Reminder * Bada-Bing Bada-Boom * Shadow Dance * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * Impact Personality His fun-loving nature can sometimes get Kurt into trouble. For example, while playing around with a machine he discovered in an abandonded lab, he was caught in the "Middleverse" created by a student named Forge, who was himself trapped in this pocket dimension. Kurt's power came in handy here, as his teleportation allowed him to ghost back into the real world and alert the team, who eventually rescued both boys. Another time, Kurt (and Kitty) piggybacked on the X-Jet when Wolverine took it to Canada and ended up in the middle of a big fight between him and Sabretooth, and against the head of the Weapon X project. Physical appearance *Kurt's Outfits Nightcrawler's physical mutation includes blue colored fur covering his body, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, fang-like canine teeth, and a prehensile tail. These features give him a demonic appearance. While wearing his image-inducer, Kurt's appearance is of a normal-looking, light-skinned teenage boy. He has blue-ish black hair with dark eyes. Powers & Abilities Kurts mutant physiology grants him advanced agility, reflexes, balance, the ability to cling to solid surfaces, and a prehensile tail he can use to grasp and handle objects .His tail is strong enough to support his own weight. His mutation also grants him the power to teleport through inter-dimensional phase shifting vanishing from our dimension into another for a fraction of a second then reappearing instantaneously within our dimension in any pre-determined space within a limited two mile range. When Kurt teleports he leaves behind black smoke and a smell of brimstone wich is the atmosphere originating from the alternate dimension he phases into. Kurt can teleport himself as well as other people and objects. He has teleported as many as 3 people and a large speaker from a rock concert. Early Life When Kurt Wagner was born, his mutancy was readily apparent, due to his blue fur, pointed ears, his strange extremities and his prehensile tail. His mother, Mystique found out that Magneto, whom she was working with at the time, had been genetically experimenting on him. She tried to leave but was pursued by Magneto and a pack of wolves. She accidentally dropped the baby into a river where he was found by Mr and Mrs Wagners. The Wagners loved Kurt, but understood that he could not walk freely in the outside world, as people would be horrified by his appearance. Eventually, the young mutant was discovered by Professor Charles Xavier. When Mystique found out that he was alive, but living happily with foster parents, she left him there, understanding that he could have a happy life with them, instead of living like the criminal she was. Season 1 Knowing that most people would never accept the young mutant as anything but some type of demon, the Professor created a hologram device called an "image inducer" for Kurt, allowing him to walk in public without the fear of people screaming. The image inducer can also be used to make Kurt look like anything he wants, not just his "school clothes" self. However, the image inducer cannot hide Kurt's tail, nor can it change the shape of Kurt's hands, so even in 5-fingered "human" mode, his hands still move as if he only had two fingers and a thumb. Kurt is the definitive party animal for the X-Men, and quickly befriends all of the new recruits do to his easy-going style. Recently, Kurt began finding out about his past thanks to the X-Man known as Rogue. One night, she began having nightmares, which involved Kurt as a small baby. Professor Xavier recognized these nightmares as the repressed memories of Kurt's mother, Raven Darkholme, whom Rogue had touched a few days earlier, and told Rogue to go back to sleep. The next day, Charles approached Raven in her office as principal of Bayville High, and began questioning her. She ordered him out of his office, and decided she must tell Kurt the truth. She assigned Quicksilver to deliver a note to the X-Man, instructing him to meet her alone. When he did, she revealed that she was his real mother. This shocked the young mutant more than he would like to admit, but he has done his best to deal with it. * Strategy X 's first appearance]] At the subway station, Ororo Munroe accompanies Charles Xavier, where he planned to meet Kurt Wagner. Ororo asked Xavier if any of the passing people were him before Xavier told her they were not, setting his sights on the real Kurt who was dressed in overcoats. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, Jean and Scott were prepared to leave but the two were halted by Xavier, whom stated that it would be just for a moment. Once they were in the study, Xavier introduces them to Kurt Wagner. At first, Kurt was very shy and timid but Xavier reassured him that he was among friends. After Scott tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of Kurt's blue three fingered hand. * X Impulse The next morning at Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again since he was getting another "Breakfast Burger Gutbomb" as he teleports in close to his class. But he gets caught by Principal Darkholme while trying to sneak into the school. She reminds him of his tardiness and begins to threaten to enroll him in one of her after school groups before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession. Later at the mansion, Logan quickly gets suited up and departs from the institute to pursue his enemy, Sabretooth. While driving, Wolverine blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home from school. Kurt asks Scott of Wolverine's reasoning for departing, Scott concludes that he looks angry and agrees when Kurt suggest that they should follow him. * Rogue Recruit At the Xavier Institute, the X-Men are watching Storm and Wolverine in the Danger Room as they test out the mansions security systems, which everyone's very impressed by both their skills as Kurt gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration. Wolverine suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she scowls his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Kitty then questions if anyone besides her is freaked out by the X-Men's standard protocol, promptly being starred at by her fellow members of the group and concluding that it was just her. Kurt however, tells her that she would be fine and teleports around her as he reassures her that she's among friends. Upon telling Kitty that he will alert her of his next transportation, she leaves the group by phasing through the floor and stating that she is going to drop out. While Jean reassures Kurt after his failure to win over Kitty, Xavier comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. Xavier explains that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a rogue. *'Mutant Crush' At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred accidentally flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Kurt and Kitty are semi-training, they're playing keep away with a football, under Wolverines instruction, while Xavier watches. Kitty stats off with the ball, but after phasing though a tree, and runs into a branch from another one, give Kurt time to take the ball back. He ports around with if for a while, until Kitty jumps though the air and takes it back, phasing thought kurt, and pulling his tail. They both fall to the ground. The game is interrupted when Logan orders him to contact Scott, as Jean has been taken. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it, Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, causing Kitty to take off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off and lands on a pile of boxes in the basement, in the process smashing his image inducer. * Turn of the Rogue Nightcrawler ports Cyke into the base. Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school * Spykecam Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sergeant Hawke leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him and says that they've agreed not to use powers. She says Scott can deal with Lance like a leader. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Jean says "or not". * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming.Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. Xavier tells them that Rogue is really experiencing the repressed memories of someone that she's touched, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's past. Kurt believes that they're his memories and he wants the Xavier to read his mind and see if he can find out more about his real parents. Xavier tells them not tonight that he'll try to find out more tomorrow. * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Kurt and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Kurt the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. * The Cauldron I Rogue, Kitty and Evan come running out as the jet takes off and are upset that they were left behind. Kitty says she wouldn't want a crowd around if she was going to meet a brother she hadn't seen in ten years either. Kurt tells them Hawaii isn't the only place with beaches and they decide to go to a local beach. Kit, Kurt and Evan roll out of the garage in the huge X-tank/hummer and call for Rogue to hurry up. She comes running out of the house saying she couldn't find Jean, so she left her a note. She nearly trips over a cat along the way and shoos it, saying she hates cats, & they drive off. * The Cauldron II On the beach Kitty, Kurt and Evan question Todd about what's going on. He mutters to himself about not owing Magneto anything anymore. Kitty asks who's Magneto and Toad tells them all about Magneto and his plan. At the mansion the X-Kids are looking for Storm, but they find Mystique instead. Toad taunts Mystiques about being a loser. She roughs him up, as Kurt asks her what she's doing there. She tells them all that no one discards her, and she's planning on paying Magneto a visit. She tells them that they can go together, or she can go alone. Wolverine walks in and says she won't be alone. Mystique tells him that she knows Magneto and she's calling the shots. Wolverine tells her she can get her own ride. She agrees to go along. They take off in the new jet "XM-Velocity". Season 2 Between the defeat of Magneto and the expansion of the X-Men with the introduction of the New Mutants, Kurt had not changed much and continued to be a vital member of the X-Men. Nightcrawler started to teach the new kids, alongside Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rogue, Spyke and Shadowcat. *'Growing Pains' Kurt was with the other X-Men as they watched and cheered on Jean during her soccer game. After the game, he rode home with Scott and Kitty. While Scott was driving down a busy city street, Kitty and Kurt were discussing about the band called "The Stone Cyphers". Suddenly, Scott is forced into the other lane by a driver going way too fast, with a lot of police cars chasing him. Kurt asks what was his hurry. Kitty says snidely it's probably the twelve police cars on his tail. The wild driver runs a red light, and narrowly misses getting t-boned by a school bus loaded with kids. The driver turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus, and the police set up a road block in order to stop the driver, who swerves out of the way, and dangles from the bridge, right over the school bus. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty begin arguing over whether or not to step in and help, afraid of revealing themselves. Finally, they see the car beginning to go over the edge. Scott gives the go-ahead, causing Kurt to teleport into the car, and teleport the driver out. Scott fires a small optic blast, knocking the car away from the bus, thus saving the kids. Kurt rematerializes next to the bus and pushes the confused driver forward out into the open scene, as Kurt teleports back to Scott and Kitty. When the police arrest the driver, Kitty uses her powers to phase the three X-Men into an abandoned building, not wanting to be spotted, just avoiding a news crew running to the scene. At the Institute, Scott drives up in his car, with Kurt and Kitty still in tow. The three are discussing whether or not to tell anyone what happened, Kitty suggests by keeping quiet about it. But as they look towards the front doors and see Xavier, Ororo, and Logan waiting for them. She then says that they could blame it all on Kurt. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Farther up in the bleachers, Kurt and Evan are sitting together and they send a paper airplane flying over the crowd. Principal Kelly gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. At the prep game rally, Kurt was sitting with the other X-Men. When the game begins, the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants and names Scott and Jean personally. The Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium and harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform as Xavier calls to Storm, telepathically, that they need her. The X-Kids hit the field with Cyclops blasting the hawk out of Blob's hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. Both Spyke and Shadowcat destroy the TV cameras and tapes, as Jean saves Kelly from Quicksilver. Blob starts destroying the stadium seats that still have people on them. But he is then sapped by Rogue and the whole construction falls on both of them. Shadowcat goes to help Rogue get out of the wreck while also helping the other victims. When Toad starts pick-pocketing people's belongings, Kurt tackles him down and defeats him. Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down and Xavier decides to change everyone's memories. *'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. She makes a joke about losing her head since she broke the figure of her award and finishes her speech. Back home, Scott is peeved. Xavier and Kurt ask what's happened and Jean tells them it's not worth talking about. Rogue and Risty walk in, and Kurt is barely able to get his image inducer activated in time. Rogue makes a comment about everyone staring at them rudely and Kit phases in behind them. Risty is surprised and asks where she came from. Wolverine shows up and pops his claws to grab an apple, then leaves. Downstairs everyone reconvenes, as crashes and explosions can be heard upstairs. They come up with a plan for Rogue to drain off some of the excess in Jean's mind as Scott tries to reach her consciousness. Back upstairs debris is flying everywhere. The X-Men try to take out some of the debris as Nightcrawler ports Rogue close to Jean where she's floating suspended in the middle of the maelstrom. Rogue is able to touch Jean, but then she's ripped loose and thrown around with everything else. Scott catches her and Kit holds her as he tries to talk to Jean. Jean is able to reign in her own power. Jean drops back down to the lab table. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Kurt is playing the victim and Tabitha Smith is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is "trapped" under by creating a "bomb", which is her mutant power. She kicks him onto the stretcher and makes some jokes about Kurt's codename. Tells him he should change it to "Wild Blue Yonder Boy". The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up saying she just lost 10 points because she forgot to strap him in. She starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Kurt later finds out Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the institute, Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabby. He puts them both on restrictions for 2 weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and 2 sessions with Logan daily. Tabby is about to say something, but Kurt stops her and tells Xavier that they understand. At school, Mr. Kelly makes an announcement about a fund raising carnival that's being held to raise money for a new gym that was ruined last month. In the school, Tabby can't get her locker open, so she "booms" it open. Then she realizes that it's not her locker at all. Kurt comes up behind her and says that she's not supposed to be using her powers. They argue over Xavier's punishment. Then she snatches his "burger bomb" and his social studies book and takes off. Kurt stands there with a sappy look on his face until Evan shows up to tell him he's late for chemistry. At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. Scott and Kurt are sitting together talking about the carnival. Kurt asks if Scott is taking anyone and he glances wistfully at Jean with Duncan and says doubtful. Kurt sees Tab and calls her over. She gives him back his book, but then tries to snatch his drink. He stops her and tells her there's a drink machine around the corner. She calls him stingy and walks off saying see you around. Kurt sits there looking at his book, which Tab has doodled all over, with that same sappy look he had earlier. Scott reminds him that she almost got him killed earlier and warns him to be careful around her. At the X-Institute, Tab and Kurt walk in to see Logan, Xavier, and Tabithat's dad. Later Tabby talks Kurt into 'porting her over to the carnival. They pull all sorts of pranks, with Tabby dropping "bombs" and Kurt 'porting them away before they go off. Finally they blast Blob's hotdog. Tabby tells Kurt to meet her in the arcade. He tells her that they need to leave that they're going to get in trouble and she tells him that she needs five more minutes. Kurt comes out in time to see Tab and her father walking towards the school. He finds Scott and they both go to find the other X-kids and help Tab. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out. Tab's dad manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in, finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Kurt 'ports them to safety, but her dad knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tab follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police. Kurt and Xavier show up at the police station later to get Tab out. Her father was wanted on outstanding warrants and won't be getting out for awhile. Tab tells Xavier that she'll get her things and go. That the X-Men aren't a good fit for her right now. Xavier tells her that she's welcome back if she changes her mind. She leaves. At the institute, Kurt's been put on probation for a month. He talks to Scott about Tab leaving and how he doesn't think she'll be coming back. *'Shadow Dance' Not long after this, through the help of Forge, Nightcrawler discovered that when he teleports, he actually goes through a sub-reality, whose atmosphere is full of sulfur. During the delayed trip through this dimension, it was discovered that vicious reptilian creatures exist in this reality. Unfortunately, due to the equipment Nightcrawler was wearing that caused him to delay his re-entry into his own reality, this left his teleportation "doors" open, allowing these creatures to come into reality and attack the annual Sadie Hawkins Dance, as well as the Danger Room. Fortunately, Forge was able to alter his Middleverse device in order to send the creatures back to their own reality and seal the portals. During this incident, Kurt became very afraid of his teleportation ability, and refused to activate it again until he had to do so in order to save himself and his date, a young girl named Amanda who had seen Kurt in his real, demon-esque appearance. Amanda convinced Kurt that she had absolutely no problems with his true physique, and even told him that her favorite color was blue. It is hard to say for sure, but Amanda's acceptance of mutancy could possibly be the first truly solid seed of Xavier's dreams of peaceful human-mutant coexistence. Alongside his new-found girlfriend, Kurt continues to party as hard as ever, and between he and Bobby Drake, they keep the X-Men's spirits high. Season 3 * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Nightcrawler makes one more stop to pick up Bobby then they hightail it out of there. They're almost trapped in a road block, but Jean uses her TK to float the car over. Scott used Jean's Tk To tell everyone to meet at Look-Out Point. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightening starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Nightcrawler, & Avalanche stay back somewhere while Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them In Area 51, Mystique shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Storm is standing by in the Velocity for pick up. Once inside the base the others split up. Bobby and Kitty make there way to shut down the alarms. Something happens and the Security System go off anyway. Suddenly troops are everywhere. Mystique tells Jean, Cyclopes, and Avalanche to keep them back while she goes off with Nightcrawler to find the prisoners. Nightcrawler and Mystique arrive, though a little as everyone is already free, and they take off to meet up with the others. When more troops start closing on them, Mystique points the way for everyone to keep following as she gives an order to Lance. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Scott traps mystique down below and Avalanche goes after him, but Jean stops them. Storm shows up and they all escape. Back at the lookout the X-Men talk over the loss of the Institute and Xavier. Kitty's upset because they can't return home or to school. Scott is upset that he didn't get the info about Xavier's location from Mystique, but Logan tells him that they'll find him on their own. Ororo tells them all that they have a new world to deal with now, one that fears them and that somehow they have to find a way to teach them that they are the good guys before it's too late. * The Stuff of Heros The rest of the X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not, and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. The kids pick up coverage of the hearings on the jet and find out that Juggernaut is on the loose. The X-Men finally arrive at the dam and go head to head with Juggernaut. After Shadowcat phases Juggernaut into a block of cement, Kurt ports in and out releasing the locks on Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut busts his way out of the dam wall. Cyclops blasts him full force with his beams and knocks the helmet off of his head. But he himself gets caught. All three of the boys rush him and try to help, Juggernaut swats them all off. Juggernaut looses hold of Cyclops and Nightcrawler ports him to safety as Rogue continues to absorb his powers. Finally the two of them collapse. They go head to head, but Juggernaut can't touch Rogue. She lifts him up over her head and throws him from the top of the dam. In mid flight, Iceman freezes him into a huge block of Ice. Then they lose track of him. The X-Men find Xavier locked up in Juggernaut's holding tank. Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Later, when Kurt finally met Amanda's parents, the evening was ruined by Toad attacking him and stealing his inducer, revealing to Amanda's parents that Kurt is a mutant. Though her parents have forbidden her from seeing Kurt, Amanda has been driven even closer to her boyfriend due to the incident. Meanwhile, Kurt agreed to help Toad save the Scarlet Witch from being mind-wiped by Magneto.When he got back to Bayville he and Amanda went for a walk even though Amanda's parents forbid her from seeing Kurt again, she didn't care and continued dating him anyway. *'Mainstream' The X-Men are now living underground beneath the ruins of the mansion. Kurt ports in and catches Kitty drinking straight from the milk carton. As they argue over it, Kitty sees intruders on the monitors. They port upstairs to take care of them before the alarms wake everyone up. Kitty gets to them first and she's startled by their monster like appearance. Kitty and Kurt take them out and it turns out that it's just Mal Robson, Keith Kcid and some other high school jock, all in masks. They were been spray painting graffiti everywhere. They run off saying nobody wants the mutants around. Kitty tells Kurt it was a lot easier when only the Brotherhood hated them. Xavier mentally wakes up the rest of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting. All of the students are now crowded into a few rooms in the sub floors. At the meeting Xavier tells them that they're going to be allowed back to school for one day as long as they do not use their powers. That night the school board is holding a meeting to vote on whether or not to ban mutants from the schools permanently. Kitty tells him that she's afraid to go back, that they don't fit in there anymore. Xavier tells her that they now have a chance to go back and be appreciated for everything they are. They see the morning paper calling mutants monsters and Spyke gets angry. Nightcrawler starts reading the article and realizes that his identity is still "unknown". Scott tells him that it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes who he really is since he lives at the Institute. Xavier tells them all that it's an opportunity for them to set an example and he wants them all to be at the meeting that night. At school the rest of the students gawk and taunt the X-Men as they file into school. Kurt slowly distances himself from the others and when Kitty looks back and realizes she turns away mad. Kurt is trying really hard to hide the fact that he's a mutant. Amanda questions him about abandoning his friends and she's not too happy about it. Kurt is hiding behind a building, he was there the whole time but didn't step up to help Scott. He turns to leave, but some other kids are there and ask him if he isn't friends with the mutants. He tells them that he "used to be" and tries to get away, but Kitty and Rogue are right there behind him and heard the whole thing. Kitty tells him thanks, but Kurt rambles on about having to be somewhere and runs off. That night at the meeting Kurt listens to Jean give a speech to the voting board. As Jean is finishing her speech, Lance starts to bring down the entire auditorium. Everyone rushes outside and Kelly tries to turn the board members by saying that the mutants are all out of control. That they can't be allowed back to school. Xavier says that his students are showing remarkable control, even against the overwhelming urge to use their powers. The Brotherhood steps it up a notch and the X-Men are finally forced to use their powers to save the innocent bystanders. Kurt finally steps in to help and when the X-Men regroup the Brotherhood runs off. The X-Men stand in front of the auditorium and look sadly at the destroyed parking lot. Kitty tells Kurt to take off his hoolwatch, & he, slightly annoyed cautions her "One step at a time." Next morning, Xavier calls everyone to another meeting. Logan asked if they are on their way to a funeral as everyone walks by with sadden faces. He tells them that the board voted to allow them back into school. The kids aren't too happy about going back, but Xavier tells them that it's not only an honor for them to be taking the first step in this "new world", but it's also their responsibility for the mutants yet too come. He tells them how proud he is of them, and that no matter what, the X-Men will endure. Season 4 When Rogue's absorbed powers took control of her, Mystique informed Rogue that she adopted her when she was four, and it turns out that Nightcrawler now has a sister. During Apokolips' last fight, Kurt helped Cyclops and Wolverine in fighting Apokolips directly. He, however, was knocked unconscious with a simple attak from the powerful evil mutant. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men including Nightcrawler. He is shown to be wearing a black X-Men bodysuit with dark red accents on the shoulders, running down the arms and matching dark red sections on his hips. He has an "X" logo patch on the left-hand side of his chest, a gold ulitity belt also bearing the "X" logo, matching gold gloves and boots, and two dark gray knee pads. Also, Nightcrawler has a shorter haircut and is noticeably more muscular. Relationships *''Amanda Sefton'' Notes Original Drawings of Nightcrawler. Drawings of Kurt Wagner Kurt is an Orphan Kurt has a two mile limit of teleporting. The holographic watch that Xavier made to help Kurt look human is original to this universe. In Dark Horizon II there was a reason why the writers had Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat as a group. In Marvel Comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. According to Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland, their hands were always tied with Wolverine because of the violent aspect of his power and nature. The two episode that were focused on Wolverine, also had to have two other students present with him, Nightcrawler was in both. In the X-Men Evolution animated series, Nightcrawler is a teenage student at the Xavier Institute with much the same friendly nature and demeanor as his comic book counterpart, although he does not appear to be religious at this point in his life. Dave Cockrum actually designed Nightcrawler while still in the U.S. Navy, stationed in Guam, when a typhoon made it too noisy to sleep. His original vision, a demon who refused to return to hell for punishment after he failed a mission, was meant to serve as sidekick for another of his creations, the Intruder. He later submitted the character for inclusion in DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes series, which he worked on just before coming to Marvel. DC editor Murray Boltinoff rejected the character as being "too funny looking." Trivia Kurt is the only X-Man to wear his original costume design from the comics. Appearances Other faces of the Nightcrawler Uncanny_-_nightty.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) Unknown-X-men_Kurt.png|'Ultimate X-Men' Comic (2001-2009) X-Treme_X-men_-_Nightcrawler.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_kurt.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Uncanny-NighttC.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Exhiles_-_nighty.png|'New Exiles' Kurt with his daughter Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Nightty.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-men_-_kurt.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_nighttty.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X2_-_Nightcrawler.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Ani._-Night_crawler.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) Animated_II_-_Nightty.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' Alternative World (1995} W_&_X-men_-_Night_crawler.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Vightcral.png| MAD (2011) Anime_-_Nightcrawler.png|''' X-Men Anime''' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_night.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Nightcralwer.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Bayville Student Category:Mutant Category:Kurt & Amanda